Eclipse
by xXAshlynStoneXx
Summary: Eclipse, AKA I try to write alien porn. Scourgecest.


Oh, Tereziiiiiiii! You must hurry up if we re going to be there in time for the eclipse! Vriska said excitedly, jogging along the grassy hill. This hill was special, one of the only areas on Alternia with luscious, soft, green grass. Terezi struggled to keep up and pushed her rose-colored glasses back onto her face.

Sheesh, alright, Vriska, I m coming. Sweat, tinted with teal dripped from her brow. Vriska pointed to the top of the hill, stars shining down upon the forest green grass. It s gorgeous. Sit with me. Terezi and Vriska plopped down on the hill, staring in awe at the glorious view of Alternia, the night sky, and the two moons, shining down on the planet with their magenta and lime glows.

Omigosh, everyone shut up, it s starting! Vriska shrieked as the two moons began to overlap. Colors combined, as the sky turned a deep orange.

Vriska, you DO realize we re the only ones on top of the mountain, right? Terezi asked.

Yeah, yeah, I know, doll-face. Vriska responded with a pompous tone in her voice. The shine of the eclipsing moons glowed across Alternia. It would happen only once every 30 sweeps. The moons ended their crossing with a spectrum of light. Colours glowed and shined across the hill. The moons went their separate ways. The two trolls stared in awe.

Well, I guess I m going to head back to my hi- Terezi was interrupted by the soft touch of Vriska s finger, sealing her black lips shut.

Oh, Terezi, why do you have to go so soon? Vriska asked, with a seductive tone in her voice. She grabbed Terezi by the waist. She tugged on the frail troll s body. Terezi s rump landed with a pat in Vriska s lap. Terezi felt the heat rushing to her face, as her cheeks began turning more and more teal. Vriska took off Terezi s glasses. Vriska stared into Terezi s large, black eyes as Terezi returned the favor. Vriska leaned into Terezi s freckled face. Terezi felt her nose touch Vriska s. Vriska s face turned a bright cerulean.

Terezi flushed as their lips intertwined. It was a moment of pure bliss. It felt like this moment, this perfect kiss could last forever. Their tongues wrapped around each other in a warm, passionate frenzy. This wasn t just an ordinary sloppy make-out. This was love. These were flushed feelings, coming out to show their true colors. Vriska wrapped her arms around Terezi, as she climbed on top.

Vriska? What are you doing? We shouldn t be doing this, we re so young, we can barely- Terezi s flustered objections were put to a halt as Vriska s warm, soft finger sealed her lips shut. Vriska s hands reached down to Terezi s chest. She cupped her partner s warm, soft clumps in her hands. It was satisfying. Vriska wanted more. Terezi gave her body to the cerulean blooded troll. She was being dominated. Vriska began to unbutton Terezi s shirt.

The shirt fell off with a soft pat into the grass, Terezi s bare chest lay for the whole world to see. Vriska played with Terezi s clumps for a while. She picked them up, she squeezed them and tugged at the tips. Terezi giggled. Who knew being dominated by such a harsh troll could be so much fun? The teal tips began to swell. Terezi wiped some of Vriska s lipstick off of her own lips. Vriska leaned down onto Terezi s chest and began sucking the tips of Terezi s round clumps.

Oh Vriska Terezi tried to say, interrupted once again by Vriska s warm, luscious finger. Vriska rolled her tongue around Terezi s swollen nip. Terezi began to pant. Vriska knew now she couldn t stop. There was no going back. Terezi s nips began to shiver and tingle. Vriska I think

Light teal fluid began to flow out of both of Terezi s nips. Vriska let the warm, juicy fluid flow into her mouth. Grub sauce, made specifically for Terezi s descendants. Vriska wiped her mouth of the excess sauce, and swallowed the liquid that had reached the inside of her mouth. Tastes like berries. Vriska giggled. I think it s time to move on, shall we? It s still your turn, of course. Vriska said. Terezi tried to muster out some words, but surprise took hold of her, and all that came out of the troll in heat s mouth was gibberish.

Vriska moved her body down to Terezi s waist, and unbuttoned her pants. Jeez, this is harder to do than I thought! Vriska attempted once more to unbutton Terezi s pants, who s waist had swollen greatly due to the bone bulge protruding from Terezi s overly moist seed flap. Vriska managed to unbutton Terezi s pants, and with a single yank, pulled both the pants and her underwear down in a single tug, revealing the throbbing bone bulge, tinted with teal.

Vriska licked the head of the bone bulge. Oh Ah, Vriska! Stop, this feels weird! Terezi shouted. She wasn t used to this much pleasure in her bone bulge area. Dont worry, sister, it s normal. It will feel good, I promise. Vriska said. She continued to lick the throbbing bulge, Terezi s moans filling the air. 30 seconds. Vriska stuck the bone bulge in her mouth, trying to steer the bulge away from her fangs.

Oh my GOD, VRISKA! I SWEAR TO THE CONDESCE I WILL MURDER YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW IF YOU STOP! Terezi shouted. Vriska continued to suck on the bulge, feeling it shudder and throb inside of her mouth. Her lipstick was leaving bright cerulean marks on Terezi s bulge. Oh gosh, this would of been hard to explain to her lusus. Vriska felt the bulge shudder greatly.

AAAAAAAHN~! Terezi screamed as her warm, sticky fluid filled Vriska s mouth. The fluid had a flavor of mixed berries. Vriska swallowed it as Terezi wiped off her bulge with her shirt, which had been conveniently been lying on the grass. That was amazing, Vriska! Terezi said. She took a breath and added nervously; C-Can we do it again?

Oh, sure, and I have an idea on how to make you feel even better this time! Vriska said with a flirty tone in her voice. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them off of her curvy figure, revealing her aroused seed flap. Just stick it in, I guess. Vriska said. From the corner of her eye, she saw Terezi get to her knees. She felt her warm, sticky bulge begin to penetrate her seed flap. Oooooh, yeah baby! That s the TICKET! Vriska shouted.

Terezi began to thrust faster, as the duo s moans of lust and passion filled the air. It was a truly magical experience. It felt like it could last forever, and every second after that. Both young trolls secretly hoped that it would. Terezi thrust faster into Vriska s sticky seed flap. Vriska, for the third time, felt Terezi s bulge shudder. Terezi, knowing that it would be dangerous to do this inside of Vriska s flap, quickly took her bulge out of Vriska s flap and came in the grass nearby. Both trolls lay down on the grass, looking at the starry sky.

Vriska I that was amazing. Thank you. Terezi said, as the two Scourge Sisters embraced. It was a night both of the young trolls would not soon forget. 


End file.
